


"Happy Valentine's Day!"

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Spanish, Valentine's Day Fluff, dinner in the park, lotr marathon, quick drabbles because it's valentines day and why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 4-part collection of quick drabbles because it's still February 14th in England and why not?</p>
<p>damiancolin, billyteddy, timkon, amerikate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DamianColin

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm bored and a bit lonely on valentines so I took a couple of my favourite ships and unleased my romantic side ~~I'm such a closeted romantic~~   
>  I also had to do a biology test today :(
> 
> anyway, I hope your valentine's days were significantly more romantic/less crappy than mine so have fun.

“Hey, Dami, I got your text.” Colin said, walking up to the dark-haired, part-time vigilante who was also his sort-of boyfriend for the last six months. The park around them was almost empty as most people quickly got off the streets when the sun was setting. “What's the emergency?” He asked, stopping short, his gaze landing on an elaborate set up.

Under one of the biggest trees, a table with two chairs was set up, complete with plates, glasses and cutlery. Lights were strung up in the lower branches of the tree, softly flickering red.

Damian was leaning against the trunk, dressed very smartly. His hair was gelled back as normal and his bright blue eyes were watching Colin, a small smile on his lips.

“The food was getting cold.” Damian replied, pushing off the tree trunk. He walked over to Colin and gave him a lingering kiss, cupping his cheek and gently brushing his thumb over Colin's cheek.

“Dami,” Colin murmured, a big goofy smile on his face and a deep blush plastered on his cheeks.

“Happy Valentine's day, beloved.” Damian replied, quickly kissing him again. He took Colin's hand and gently lead him over to the table, pulling his chair out for him.

“Happy Valentine's day, Damian.” Colin said, watching Damian sink into his seat.  


	2. BillyTeddy

“Hey, Billy, close your eyes,” Teddy said.

“Okay...” Billy muttered, complying with Teddy's instructions.

“Okay, now open them.” Teddy said. Billy's eyes opened and he looked at the small card rectangles that were being held in front of his eyes.

“What's this?” Billy asked, taking them and quickly scanning the writing. They were movie tickets for some indie cinema that Billy hardly ever went to.

“An all-night LOTR marathon in a nearly empty cinema theatre.” Teddy replied, smiling brightly at the brunet. “Extended edition.” He added.

“Seriously?” Billy said, mirroring Teddy's grin.

“Of course. So are you up for it tonight?” Teddy asked.

“Wait, tonight?” Billy said, looking up from the tickets. “It's Valentine's day. My parent’s are going out and they made me agree to look after my brothers.”

“Which is exactly why we currently have a reservation at that restaurant Kate told us about last week where her sister had her rehearsal dinner in an hour. Not only that but I have gotten Tommy to agree to babysit and your parent's have agreed to this as long as I get you back before 7 tomorrow morning.” Teddy explained, finding it hard to contain his excitement.

“How'd you manage to get _Tommy_ to agree to babysit?” Billy asked, feeling his chest go light.

“I asked him nicely.” Teddy replied innocently. Billy raised an eyebrow sceptically but let the subject drop. “So are we on for tonight?”

“Of course.” Billy said, wrapping his arms around Teddy's neck.

“Then you should get ready for our date.” Teddy said, pecking Billy on the lips.

“Give me a few minutes.” Billy said, detaching himself and leaving to walk up to his room. “Happy Valentine's day, Teddy.” He said over his shoulder.

“Happy Valentine's day, Billy.” Teddy replied. When Billy disappeared upstairs, Teddy quickly pulled out his phone.

' _thanks for getting us the reservation, Kate_ ' He typed. The reply came a few seconds later.

' _no problem Teddy. Anything to make Valentine's good (even if you are using it to geek out)_ ' Kate texted with a ':P' attached on the end.

' _I hope your night's just as good as ours will be. Thanks again. You're the best_ '

' _I know. Happy Valentine's you lovebirds_ '

“Ted, ready to go?” Billy called down, pulling his jacket on.

“Yeah, let's go.” Teddy replied, stashing his phone and putting his arm around Billy's shoulder. 


	3. TimKon

“Tim, we had an agreement.” Kon whined, standing in front of the window.

“I don't remember agreeing to anything.” Tim said, raising an eyebrow. His cowl was hanging around the base of his neck and his belts were currently laid out of the kitchen table.

“But it's Valentine's day.” Kon continued.

“In Gotham.” Tim added, folding his arms over his chest.

“I don't care! It's Valentine's day and I wan to spend it with my boyfriend.” Kon protested.

“Kon,” Tim began, only to be cut off by Kon quickly throwing his arms around him and beginning to kiss him passionately. Tim's eyes widened momentarily before letting himself sink into Kon. A groan escaped him as he felt Kon gently push him against a wall, slowly slipping his tongue into Tim's mouth.

“ _God Kon,_ ” Tim hissed, breaking away, breathing heavily. It took him a moment to clear his head a realise his suit was dismantled and strewn across the front room of the apartment. “What-?”

“Now you have to stay in tonight.” Kon said cheekily, wrapping his arms around Tim.

“Kon,” Tim began to protest.

“No being Red Robin tonight, no fighting crazy supervillians, no normal Gotham crap. It's Valentine's day and you deserve _one_ night off to watch cheesy movies and eat take-out. Give yourself that.” Kon said persuasively. It didn't help that he just pulled the Superman puppy-dog eyes (which have been known to win over _Bruce_ once or twice).

“You're impossible.” Tim muttered.

“And you're staying in this apartment.” Kon replied, picking Tim up easily and flopping down onto the couch. “Happy Valentine's, Tim.” Kon whispered in Tim's ear, pecking him on the cheek.

“Happy Valentine's Kon.” Tim replied, grudgingly staying in place.

Maybe he _did_ deserve a night off.

It _was_ Valentine's day anyway. How much trouble can happen in Gotham?


	4. AmeriKate

“So, America, have you ever spent Valentine's day with another girl?” Kate asked, rolling onto her side to look at her companion. The corner of America's lips curled upwards and she looked at Kate.

“I am right now, _chica_.” She replied, brushing a lock of Kate's hair out of her eyes.

“I'm just curious if I'm your first.” Kate said earnestly.

“It doesn't make a difference. I like you and we're here together with our cheap booze and we're all alone. Does it matter if I've done this with another girl?” America said.

“This is just still a bit strange for me.” Kate admitted, a small sigh in her voice. “But it's nice. It's really, really nice.” She added.

“Good.” America said, leaning in and kissing Kate, tangling her fingers in her hair. “ _Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor._ ” She whispered softly.

“I'm going to assume that is endearingly sweet and loving.” Kate said, giggling a little. “I was never good at Spanish in school.” She admitted.

“well, I said ' _happy Valentine's day'_.” America explained.

“And what about that last bit?” Kate asked.

“It means ' _my love_ '.” America said, solemnly. A small blush crept up on Kate and she rolled on to her back again, giggling nervously.

“Happy Valentine's day, America.” Kate said, reaching out and taking America's hand.

“Happy Valentine's.” America said, resting her head on Kate's shoulder, looking up at the starry sky above them. 


End file.
